


Places

by the_goofball



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_goofball/pseuds/the_goofball
Summary: Just some fluff about Zari as a cat that involves Charlie - and places.
Kudos: 8





	Places

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during "Legends Of To-Meow-Meow".  
> Not mine, no money, just playing with them.  
> Have fun!

Places

Zari was getting tired of sleeping on cold and hard surfaces. She wanted to lay down on something warm and comfortable. She _deserved_ something warm and comfortable. After all, she was still stuck in cat form.

  
Zari jumped off the chair and trotted to the corner from where she could see the back of the Jump Ship.

  
Charlie was stretched out on the floor underneath her coat, taking a much needed nap – or so they had said after having been killed for the fourth time. John was slumped in a seat at the other end, apparently sleeping as well.

  
Zari looked back to Charlie and slowly went over there, watching for any signal that Charlie was about to wake up. There was a piece of the coat on the ground just big enough for Zari. She lifted one paw over Charlie’s arm and then carefully as if testing for solid ground, put her paw onto the coat.  
Nothing happened.

  
Zari shifted her weight forward and was just about to put her other front paw up when there was a soft noise. Quickly, she jumped backwards and stared at Charlie – who had just shifted slightly, still deep in slumber.

  
Zari sat down and licked her paw once, twice and then a third time for good measure. After another heartbeat, she got up again. This time she moved more quickly over Charlie’s arm and then lay down, folding her front paws primly underneath herself.

  
Charlie’s face was turned towards Zari and she looked up into the familiar features. The familiar face and body that hosted such a different personality now. A very different personality for sure: loud, obnoxious, infuriating – and quite interesting.

  
Zari felt her eyelids droop and she let them close; allowing herself to relax.

*

A soft rustling noise made Zari’s ears twitch.

  
“Get your claws off me, you bloody wanker!”

  
Zari’s eyes sprang open. The coat underneath her shifted as Charlie tossed their head to the other side. She swiftly jumped out of the way of a flailing hand.  
More muffled profanities and threats spilled out of Charlie’s mouth. Zari cocked her head, and listened, fascinated.

  
Then Charlie’s tone turned from annoyed to stressed.

  
Time to intervene. Zari moved to Charlie’s head and meowed softly. That didn’t seem to do the trick, so she stood onto Charlie’s shoulder with her front paws. “Meow!”, she repeated close to Charlie’s ear. Still no response. Clearly, more drastic measures were needed. She bumped her head against Charlie’s jaw, then rubbed herself on it and began to purr.

  
Finally, there was a reaction, even though it was only a sleepy “Z?”.

  
Relieved that Charlie was awake, Zari hopped onto Charlie, turned to face them and lay down on their chest – her front paws once more neatly tucked underneath herself. She started purring again.

  
Charlie rubbed their face and then reached out to scratch Zari’s ear. “I think you woke me from a bloody nightmare. Thanks, Z.”

  
Zari leaned into Charlie’s hand with a soft trilling sound. She closed her eyes until they were almost shut. _Almost_ being the operative word. She still did see Charlie’s grin in response to her obvious pleasure. Zari turned her head away from the fingers and disapprovingly stared up at Charlie. That was not right! How dare they try to make her feel comfortable in all this mess? And be amused about it?

  
Then it occurred to Zari that Charlie was partly to blame for the state she was in. So they could at least serve as the warm and comfortable sleeping place that Zari deserved. She shifted onto her side and curled up. With a resigned sigh, Zari buried her nose deeper into her fur.

  
When fingers softly stroked her fur, Zari began to purr. Just very quietly of course.

Fin


End file.
